


[授权翻译]Time Jump by cywscross

by Ac717



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac717/pseuds/Ac717
Summary: 被逐出尸魂界的六个月之后，浦原制作出了一台可以窥视未来的机器。但是浦原的大多数实验，事情并不能如期进行。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580006) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Thank @cywscross for the permission of translation and her exellent works for BLEACH~

“喔！”橙发的陌生人气喘吁吁地被身后的缺口甩到了他们面前，然后对着他们眨了眨眼。他背上绑着一把斩魄刀——那是一把刀柄漆黑的武士刀——身着长至膝间的黑色死霸装，左臂上扎着五番队副队长的徽章。他身材纤瘦而颀长，但即使只是从地上站起时的一举一动，都微妙地透露出他的强大。“什么鬼？”

丽萨是在他起身时第一个开口的，“…海燕？”

“我不是海燕，”那人立刻回道，听上去像是种条件反射。新入者站直身后就用那双蜜棕色的眼仔细打量起他们，目光混杂着惶惑和隐隐的惊骇，直到他的眼神停在了浦原身上。“木屐帽子，这次你 _该死的_ 又干了什么？”

还好浦原仅仅表现出了些许惊讶，尽管他仍旧羞赧地抓了抓头发，视线投向了他身边的机器。“啊，我可能是算错了几个数据，我本来想试着穿越到未来的——到某个可能成为我们转折点的时刻——但似乎反而把你带到我们这里了。”

陌生人盯了他好一会儿，然后抬手掩住了眼睛，那种隐忍的放弃姿态完美地展现了他对浦原喜助其人的了解之深。

“你知道，”陌生人最终咕哝着抱怨道，他放下了手，“我挺想说我被吓到了，我真的想，但是在这么多年里你干的混蛋事里，时空旅行甚至都排不上号。”他皱起眉，“就只是告诉我，你能把我送回去。”

“好吧，那应该不会太难，”浦原匆忙保证，“我只需要颠倒一下机器的两极，那可能需要一段时间，但是可以重新打开缺口把你送回去。”

“哦不错，”陌生人听上去热情不高，看上去八成是因为“可能需要一段时间”感到不爽，“好吧那么，我假设在你修好它之前我得在这边呆着了。”他再次看了看他们，仔细打量了每个人一番，接着耸了耸肩。“顺便说，我是一护。很高兴见到你们。”

“那你知道我们吗？” 日世里直切主题，怀疑地对着这位新晋的一护皱起眉头，“说到底你是谁？为什么时间机器把你带过来了？”

一护抬起一只手揉了揉头发，皱眉看着眼前的金发小个子，“是的，我刚说过了，该死的好像我知道怎么回事一样。去问那边的木屐帽子。”他顿了顿，转回头又瞥了一眼浦原，“虽然我好像还不该叫你这个，你现在都没有木屐帽子。”

浦原对于这个语焉不详的评价困惑地眨了眨眼，而一护已经再次转过身去了。这次他长久地注视起真子，嘴唇抽动着扭出一个微笑。

“有什么好笑的嘛？”真子拖长声音问道，挑起一边眉毛。

时间旅行者的嘴角勾着笑意，“没什么，真的。就是——”他向真子的方向挥了挥手。“你真的留过长发啊。”

“真子在未来把头发剪了？”拳西不是唯一一个被惊到目瞪口呆的，“他一直超爱炫耀他的头发。”

真子不满地瞪了他一眼，一护小声笑了，“是吗？我倒是不知道这点，不过他的确一直是个爱炫的混蛋。在我认识他的时间里他的头发只到他的肩膀。”

所有人都游移地瞧着金发的队长，毫无疑问都在脑海里想象着短发的真子是什么样子。真子翻了个白眼。

一秒钟后，大家的注意力就都再次转回一护身上了，因为一道紫影突然出现，试图趁一护不备从左侧攻向他，后者却只是轻松地用瞬步后退半步避开了夜一的攻击。

这只是一转瞬的事情，而他避开了她，轻而易举。

“我能帮到你什么吗，夜一小姐？”一护温和地问道，尽管他的目光仍紧紧锁在女人的身上。

夜一翘了翘嘴唇，眸光闪烁着放下了刚刚直逼一护背后绑着斩魄刀背带的手。“就是测试一下。谁是你的队长？”

一护歪了歪头，“这很重要吗？不是蓝染，如果你在意的是这个的话。总之，我才上任不久，大概两年左右。”

某一瞬间，他的脸上掠过些暗色，神情绷紧着显出几分倦意和冷淡。随即那神色又迅速地褪去了，快得好像从未出现过。

“那么，”一护四处看了看，“我呆在哪儿比较好？如果你们没其他地方，我可以睡沙发。话说现在到底哪年啊？”

“1901年12月，”浦原答，突然精明起来，“你是来自…？”

“2011年6月，”一护道，心不在焉地扯了扯肩带，然后转了转肩膀。

“你是志波家的吗？”丽萨突然问，“你看上去和海燕很像。”

“大家都那么跟我说啦，”一护揶揄地咧嘴笑了笑，“海燕曾是我表哥。”

“…‘曾’？”丽萨脸色比平日苍白了些许。

一护面色发苦，“哈，也许我不该说那个的。”

“等等，他 _死_ 了吗？”丽萨厉声问。

一护犹豫了，在回答丽萨前瞥了一眼浦原。“我从未见过他。 空鹤姐说他在我出生前几十年就死了。”

室内静穆下来，空气紧绷，但他们都知道如果此事既定发生，他们无事可做。插手时间线十分危险，就连最初该不该发动浦原的机器他们都争论了许久。

“几十年？”真子重复道，把话题引向了另一边，“你多大？”

一护得意地笑了笑，“二十五。”

“…你是指你 _看上去_ 是二十五岁，”拳西更正道。

“不，我是说我活了二十五年，”一护解释道，“好吧，其实不是，科学角度讲我活了二十三年，但是我现在字面意义的二十五岁。我父亲是死神，母亲是人类。我有人类的身体和人类的一切，直到某些事令我获得了死神的力量。”

“中央四十六室也同意让一个人类做副队长？”日世里的表情满是怀疑，“他们允许一个死神和人类 _结婚_ ？”

一护耸耸肩，接下来的笑容就没那么诙谐了，“我老爸决定在现世和我妈妈一起生活后就被判为擅离职守了，喜助先生有帮他藏身。我很强，他们不敢与我为敌。还有，就是，死神的态度有所变化了。露琪亚说他们现在对于他们的法规没以前那么教条了。以及，我现在已经不是人类了。我在战争中死掉了。”

“什么战争？”罗夫很快加入到谈话中来，“和蓝染的战争吗？”

“什么？不，”一护不屑地哼了声，“我们大概十年前就结束了那场战争。我是说，最近的那次争斗，和——某些人。”他绕着脚跟转了个身，“这个话题打住吧。你们这没有什么吃的吗？我快饿死了。我正要出门去吃饭，那个缺口就出现把我吸走了。”

“等等，你不能就那样把我们晾在这里！”日世里冲他喊道。

“我不会告诉你们其他事了，”一护回道，“别那么没耐心，矮子。”

“ **你管谁叫矮子呢，秃子？！** ”

**{Bleach}**

“小草莓踢中你的屁股啦，拳西！”

“闭嘴！我只是还没准备好！”

“连着三次？败给一个 _副队长_ ？那还不如被踢屁股呢。”

“你也闭嘴，罗夫！我倒是想看看你能不能比我做得更好！”

一护至今已和他们生活了五天了，出乎所有人的预料（大概除了一护本身）他完全融入进来，就好像他一直和他们在一起。显然他们的临时客人对他们十分了解，从不去看丽萨选的书，也不在意日世里突然伏击他（还有其他人）的暴力倾向，甚至对白嗜好的过分热情的拥抱适应良好。

“嘿，我有个疑问，”一护落在他们身边，收刀入鞘。他对着拳西皱起眉，“你为什么不解放斩魄刀？我并不是说你必须解放或是怎样，但是在未来我们争斗的时候，一般都会直接始解。”

他们之间瞬时被一阵紧张的沉默笼罩了。最后是真子给了他答案，“你应该知道为什么我们被放逐吧。正因为此，我们还不能在一场战斗中使用太多的力量，否则就会陷得太深，简单来讲就是这样。”

一护眨了两下眼睛，然后只是把眉头皱得更紧了，“什么，你是说假面吗？我以为喜助先生已经告诉你们稳定的方法了。”

他说得很随意——就好像他全 _不在意_ 他们的状况——这让他们中至少一半的人都放松了不少。

“我确实说过了，”浦原点头确认道，“不过他们体内的虚很难压制，很有可能失控，所以我认为在我找到逆转虚化的方法前，他们最好还是越少使用灵压越好。”

一护嗤笑了一声，“那么，你可以放弃这个念头了。你永远找不到这么个方法。”

“什么？”丽萨来回对着浦原和一护怒目而视，“所以我们还是——你怎么叫我们来着，假面？过了一个世纪后我们还是假面？”

一护颇冷淡地耸了耸肩，“是啊，你们超强的。”

“我们不虚化也很强了！”丽萨呛声回来，“你觉得我们自己 _想_ 被虚化？”

“我没这么说！”一护有点炸了，看上去像是他们从某种角度上侮辱了 _他_ 一样。“但又不是说当假面有什么不好的！那只是你的黑暗面实体化了而已。它一直在那儿，你为之羞耻的、你不想展示给别人看的、你不愿意承认你所拥有的——那就是你体内的虚！但那依旧是 _你_ ！早晚你要接受它，否则你就会失控，到了那时候你才 _真的是_ 一败涂地。”

他打住话头，似乎自我斗争了一小会儿，然后用更柔和些的语气继续道，“如果这么说能宽慰到你们，未来的护庭十三番并不在意这个。我知道他们有时候就是群顽固的混蛋，但在我来的那个时代，他们都对假面接受良好。我的意思是，这的确是个小众群体，但是…”他又顿了顿，然后迟疑地透露道，“在最后的战争里，我们的敌人能够偷走卍解然后据为己用，所以喜助先生找到了一个办法让死神暂时虚化，这样就能够让虚化的灵压同样融入被窃走的卍解里，而我们的敌人没办法承受虚的灵压，否则就会被杀死。也许他们接受虚化有一部分原因是迫不得已，再加上喜助先生承诺他们那只会维持很短的时间，但他们确实都对这件事接受良好。我没听说任何人有所犹豫，即使队长们也没有——冬狮郎，白哉，狛村队长，甚至碎蜂也没有，我第一次见到她的时候，碎蜂对规则的恪守程度可是任何人都比不上的。”

“碎蜂？”夜一插话道，金眸专注，“那她干得还不错？在你的时代里她是队长了吗？”

一护点点头，为此刻其他人都不再关注假面是个怎样可怕的存在而放松下来，“是的，二番队队长。顺便说，你和她再见面的时候她会对你非常生气，就是那种，字面意义上想杀掉你的那种生气。”

夜一悲伤地笑起来。“我确信无疑。但她还是原谅我了？”

“没错，”一护做了个鬼脸，“其实她崇拜你崇拜得有点诡异了，但你说你还是队长的时候还要更过头，这挺吓人的，因为现在就够可怕的了。我是说，前一秒她还在吼她的副官是个懒惰又没用的蠢货，然后下一秒她就在清扫道场的地板了，就因为你提了一句你好像在进来的时候看到了一只虫子。”

“那我就不担心了，”夜一轻笑几声，“听起来她干得不错。”

一护翻了个白眼，“就只是对你，夜一小姐。现在，如果我们现在解决了这个完全不值一提的焦虑问题——”

“我们不是焦虑，这也并非不值一提！”丽萨恼火道，“我不想知道你有多接受这个，就算未来一切都好——”

一护被逼一般地叹息一声打断了她，然后举起手来。“我从来没发现你们在这件事上这么蠢。就连我都没这么大惊小怪。看着。”

然后未加多言，他的手掠过他的脸，红色边缘的黑色灵压聚集起来，随即又消散了现出一面独特的骨质面具，屋子里半数的人都不约而同举起了剑。

“该死的我操！”拳西咒骂着，向后跃开几步，同时和其他人一样举起了剑。直到一护——显然是，一名假面——迈上前一步拿掉了面具，他们才止住动作。他纯黑的虹膜重新褪回白色，金黄的瞳孔也变回了棕色，而他甚至仍旧用手持着他的面具。

“看到了？我们是一样的，”一护宣告道，把他的面具扔给了浦原，后者小心翼翼地接住它，动作谨慎得像是它会咬人，然后举起来仔细研究起来。“实际上，是 _你们_ 教会我怎么控制我的虚，所以别再畏手畏脚的了。”

“蓝染也对你出手了？”真子语气锐利地问道，眼底已浮现出一丝——并不得其所的——愧疚神色。

一护张了张嘴，然后又闭紧了，抬手揉了揉脑后。“啊，不。这部分和蓝染无关。”

永远别肖想假面们会多么愚钝无知。毕竟除此之外也只有一人知道如何启动虚化的进程。他们不约而同地转向了浦原。

“ _你_ 不是吧，”真子的语气非同寻常的危险之至，浦原畏缩了，看上去十分惊骇，“他是个孩子！”

“嘿，别这样！”一护大声地打断道，“这不是喜助先生的挫。那时只有这一种方法能让我恢复死神的力量——我需要它们去救某个人——虚化只是个副作用。”

“他把你扯进这摊子事里之前告诉过你后果吗？”真子刁钻地问了一句。

“那个——”

“显而易见，”真子断言，仍旧用眼神凌迟着浦原。

“无论如何我都会同意的，”一护毅然决然地辩护道，“我的一个朋友遇到了危险。为了救她无论什么我都会做的。成为一个假面其实是个不错的事，没有这种力量的爆发，白哉早就杀死我了。”

“为什么你得和白哉战斗？”罗斯问道，“我以为你和死神是同一方的？”

一护露齿而笑，面容野性而锐利。“我和死神并不是一直都交情很好的。我的一个交情至深的死神朋友之前还试图杀死我。细想的话，大部分我的死神朋友之前都想杀死我。事实上，现在他们中的一个还时常追着我打架呢。有时候搞得我的队长要发疯；其他时候他就在嘲笑我来着。不过第一次和护庭十三番碰面是我闯进了尸魂界。”

“你 _闯进_ ——”拳西结结巴巴地问，其他人也不可置信地看着他。

 “啊，我现在想眯一觉了，”一护伸了个懒腰，然后对着浦原挥了挥手，科学家手中的假面就散成了粉末。“记住我说了什么，好吗？如果需要的话，我会帮忙的。啊，这真是最高端的讽刺了。”

然后不等任何人拦住他逼他说出整件 _闯进尸魂界_ 的事，他就转身瞬步跑了，窃笑着留下身后一群震惊的听众们。

“…有任何人觉得我们搞了个疯子进来吗？”罗夫问向周围。

他的问话得到了普遍认同。

这没能阻止真子——不光是因为所谓的一般原则，也因为一护帮他转变了其他人的想法——为了虚化这一整件事狠扇浦原几个耳光以示惩戒，他因此对他们的客人产生了些兴趣。

而浦原还算有心，看上去颇有些愧疚。

**{Bleach}**

**“喂，我们给了你房间，你干嘛在房顶上睡？”**

一阵不算柔和的脚步声直向着一护肋骨边而来，他咕哝一声，但还是主动移开身子给真子腾出了位置，让后者还算优雅地躺到了房顶的空处，金发在周围铺散开来。

“我就是不太适应，”一护说，眼睛瞥着一缕长发，“既然我回来看到了，就绝对不会忘掉。我知道你这会儿是什么样子了。我要告诉露琪亚，她则会告诉女性死神协会，接着她们就会把这事儿在整个静灵庭传播开。这肯定会很滑稽，说不定都能把冬狮郎逗笑；他打从你开始叫他‘小矮子’就恨上你了。过后你可能会用文书工作折磨死我，不过那也值了。”

真子轻哼，“该死的小屁孩，别侮辱我的头发。而且那效果不一定有你想象的那么好；有些人一定还记得我以前是这个样子。”他顿了顿，“用文书工作折磨死你？”

一护脸上抽了抽。

真子得意洋洋地咧开了嘴角，不过他很快又冷静了下来。“那老头确实叫我们回到护庭十三番了？而我们也 _接受_ 了？”

“蓝染叛逃后，连带着东仙和银，我们失去了三位队长，”一护解释道，“老爷子的确试图补上空缺，但是其他队长们也都有在流魂街的负责范围，所以在第一次战争结束后，高层管理者们决定启用他们起码可以信任、且没有足够理由绝不会背叛的人。老爷子彻底赦免了你们的罪责，并邀请你们回去。有些没有回去。七番队队长是狛村队长，他干得不错，所以罗夫留在了空座町，由喜助先生领导组成了一组联络队。日世里，小八，夜一小姐和铁斋先生也都留下了。只有你，拳西，罗斯，丽萨和小白回归了。”

“你怎么当上我的副队了？”真子止不住好奇地继续问道，“你很强，甚至不必解放斩魄刀就足够强了。你有队长的实力，而他们只决定让你局限在副队长的位置上？”

“这件事可有得说了，”一护思虑着哼声，“我的情况有点特殊。我在十年里经历了两场战争，再加上一堆入侵和恐怖袭击的破事，我甚至还去地狱救过我妹妹——字面意义，我没夸张——所以你不能说我没经验。但同时，我 _确实_ 有点年轻，和其他人比较——好吧，和其他所有人比来都是，我甚至没上过灵术院，而且我以前是人类。所以现在我实际是在你和喜助先生之间来回借调，你们两个给我的教育经历查缺补漏。再加上，大家都觉得五番队副队长这个位置有点被诅咒了，从蓝染开始，然后是银，接着是雏森当了蓝染的副队，而直到现在她还没从蓝染的精神控制中恢复完全。有那么一段时间她确实认为蓝染美好得要上天， _我们才是_ 一群污蔑他的罪人。”他做了个鬼脸，显然想要把这个想法抛出脑海，“所以不管怎样，有时候我跟着浦原在我的朋友家人居住的地方工作，其余时候我跟着你。”他假意笑了笑，躲开了真子开玩笑的一拳。“偶尔零番队的人也会下来把我拖去做一两个任务。

“…什么？”真子几乎呆住了。

“怎么了？”一护茫然了几秒，然后恍然大悟，“哦，啊，我们现在工作关系都挺密切的——死神，假面，王族护卫，还有了解内情的人类——尤其在上次的战争里，我们全都集合在了一起。京乐先生甚至给了我的人类朋友们通灵符，好让他们可以随时到尸魂界看望我，当然我也能随时回空座町，因为这就是我的工作范围。我还有在虚圈的朋友——妮莉艾露、葛力姆乔和赫丽贝尔总是通过黑腔到静灵庭来，碎蜂每次看到他们都会大发雷霆，理论上他们不应该这么做，但是也没有人会特别费心去阻止他们。事实上，京乐先生出去喝酒的时候，一碰到贝尔就会摸她的屁股来的。”

他停下了，看了一眼真子僵硬的表情，“有什么问题吗？”

金发男人摇了摇头，抬手用力揉了揉脸，才咕哝道，“要不是你在跟我开玩笑，就是未来不知怎的成了个操蛋的天堂。零番队不赶上天崩地裂绝对不会下来，而且哪怕是碰大运，护庭十三番也不可能对假面和人类这么友好，而且还有虚？简直闻所未闻。”

“对你来说可能是这样，”一护淡然地耸耸肩，好像他毫不在意已经有多少障碍被打破了，真子怀疑他的确就是毫不在意。“又不是说现在就毫无偏见了，不过的确不多了，而且不喜欢这些变化的人们也不会乱说话，因为他们一打算开口周围的人就会打到他们屁滚尿流了。个人来讲，我看不出有什么问题。死神，破面，法印师，假面，普通的人类——他们都可亦正亦邪。除此之外，妮露，葛力，和贝尔在第二场战争中也是强大的助力，所以我们没道理倒过来杀掉他们。”

真子口中泄出几声苦涩的笑声，“现在去静灵庭；我想你保证他们会这么做的。杀掉破面，清除掉人类的记忆，如果不能完全做到就暗杀掉他们；你懂了吧。”

“好吧，那么在未来他们不会这么做真是有够幸运了，不然他们得先过了我这关，”一护眯起眼睛，那一双眸子在月光下泛着融化炽热的琥珀颜色。他仍旧四肢伸展躺在屋顶，没有做出任何铿锵的姿态，出口的言语也很温和，但真子只有又聋又哑还傻了才会意识不到，假如这个男人成为敌人会是多么危险的存在。

 “…他们全是 _你的_ 朋友？”真子若有所思，“我知道我们站在你这边，你的人类朋友也如此，听起来零番队也对你不错，但是破面也是？”

“是啊，即使葛力和贝尔以前是蓝染那边的。妮露早在被背叛时就离开了，我在和蓝染的那场战斗里碰上了她，然后成了朋友。还有我不会说零番队对我很好呢，他们训练我的时候就是群混蛋虐待狂，而且总是拖着我好像我 _愿意_ 参与他们的任务什么的。一群混蛋。”一护笑意温柔，然后困惑地偏了偏头，“为什么这么问？”

“没什么，”真子也歪了歪头，抬头盯住了月亮。“我现在明白了。”

他无视了一护半是困扰半是恼火的神情。

所以那就是为何机器特别把一护送回来的原因了。喜助到底还是没有完全搞砸。 _一护_ 就是那个转折，那个关键点，那个能在场上扭转乾坤的王牌，不只是对他们，而是对这条道路上的所有人。

真子用眼角的余光打量着这位时间旅行者。

从他被放逐以来的第一次，他能打心底说除了复仇，他还有更多的事情值得期待。

他闭起眼，自己微笑起来。明天，他就会找一护帮他进行假面的训练了。

**{Bleach}**

“修好了，”浦原宣告道，慷慨地冲着他们眼前涡流状的缺口挥了挥胳膊，“这个应该能把你送回家。” 

“‘应该’？”一护重复了一遍，语气满是忧虑，“我对天发誓，木屐帽子，如果这东西把我送到恐龙时代之类的，我一定会找到你，怎么有创意就怎么杀了你。” 

“当然不会啦，”浦原颇振奋人心地承诺道，真子则是唯一一个近到足以听清那句“我希望”的人。他瞥了一样那位科学家。如果这东西让他失去了他未来的副队长，绝对有人要掉脑袋，而浦原不会是第一个，因为在真子杀掉他 _之前_ 这个傻瓜得先把问题解决好才行。 

浦原快活地对他笑了笑，真子对天发誓这位前队长肯定打从一护——令人遗憾地——指出现在的浦原和未来的相比是多么容易看懂开始，就对着镜子每天练习了。 

“好吧，那么，”一护叹了口气，听上去很是愤愤不平，“我猜我得在一百年之后才能见到你们了。”他回望过来，挥了挥手，得意地笑起来。“别太想我了。” 

对于日世里义愤的“谁会想你啊蠢货？”的反唇相讥，和一众被逗笑的哼哧声和反过来对他的挥手告别，一护没有回过头看，他猛冲向那缺口，不加犹疑地独自跃进了那片不可知中。 

涡流状的黑暗席卷了他，而不及他们中的任何一人做出反应，缺口在他身后倏然闭合。

“…好吧，就是这样了，”夜一曲起手指敲了敲那个机器。“让我们期待今后再次与他相见吧。我已经有点习惯他了。”

“他就是那种人，”真子同意道，最后看了一眼那个缺口刚刚所在的位置，然后转过身去，认真思量了一下。接着他道，“嘿，你们谁知道怎么剪短头发吗？我觉得是时候给我自己修理一下了。”

**{Bleach}**

 “玩得好吗？”

一护四肢摊平地摔落在木地板上呻吟着。“你就是个 _混蛋_ 。 _‘我认为你该去休个假，一护。’‘最近想旅行吗，一护？’‘记住，一护，有些事最好留着不说。’你_ 全都知道，但你一点都没告诉我！”

真子一边在他上方咯咯笑着，一边伸手拉他起身。“不然现在哪里来的乐子啊？”

一护恼火地抻平自己的衣服，“滚你的。我要把你那副样子告诉所有人。”

“你敢那么做，”真子屈尊降贵地拍了拍他的头，一护怒视着挥开了他的手。“我就用文书工作折磨死你。你离开了两个礼拜，它们现在都堆到天花板了。”

“那是因为 _你_ 一点都没做！”一护冲着向门外闲逛的真子咆哮道，“那里面一半都是你的工作！”

真子关上了身后的门，尽管一护的声音已经听不清了，他仍然咧开一个愉悦的笑容。

“哦，平子队长，”他的三席走过来，抱着一摞新的文件。真子咽下了一声笑。“黑崎副队长从巴哈马群岛度假回来了吗？”

“啊，”真子用手指戳了戳他的肩膀，“他已经准备好回归工作啦，把那些送进去吧。”

说完他就愉快地吹着口哨漫步走开了。他很庆幸一护能回到过去并无意地敦促他们度过了那段时间，但他确实想念他的副队长了，而他并不是一个人——一护是护庭十三番的生命与灵魂所在——所以他的确很高兴这个年轻人现在回来了，而他不会是唯一一个这么想的人。

身后传来的爆炸声和紧随而来的缭绕烟尘令他中途顿住了脚步。

**“黑崎，你在这！谁家的胆小鬼才要度假啊？！你就是想逃过我们的战斗吧！”**

**“闭嘴，葛力！我忙着工作呢！我没时间陪你玩！想打发时间去找剑八！”**

真子哼了一声。毫无疑问，不多时碎蜂就会大发雷霆地来逮捕他们的破面来客。不过一如既往，一护还能暂且陪葛力姆乔过会儿瘾，他甚至都不必担心文书工作，因为一护只要稍加留意就会发现，真子已经清掉了过去两周里副队长的全部工作。

啊好吧。一护总会发现这点的。而真子，大概会拖住其他假面们，然后再去空座町转一转，也许他还会和喜助还有大家一起分享一壶酒，在记忆里回溯一番吧。

 

END

 

  



End file.
